bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Conclusion of the Death Match! White Pride and Black Desire
Conclusion of the Death Match! White Pride and Black Desire is the fifty-ninth episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki and Captain Byakuya Kuchiki's battle reaches its conclusion. Summary Yasutora Sado, Orihime Inoue, Uryū Ishida, and Ganju Shiba, accompanied by Makizō Aramaki, are making their way up the Sōkyoku, following Ichigo's Reiatsu. Having reached the top, they encounter Eleventh Division lieutenant, Yachiru Kusajishi, who informs them that Rukia Kuchiki has already escaped. Uryū speculates that Ichigo is fighting someone powerful, saying that just freeing Rukia wasn't enough, and that it was also necessary to thoroughly defeat the enemy to prevent them from capturing Rukia again. Makizō questions their devotion to Rukia, but Orihime responds by saying that Rukia is more than just a friend, because she means that much to Ichigo. Because it was Rukia that changed Ichigo's life and Ichigo that changed all of their lives. Meanwhile at the execution sight, Byakuya pushes Ichigo's blade away. He then proceeds to use his Senkei, saying it is Senbonzakura's true form, when he abandons all defense and risks everything to kill his enemy. He remarks that Ichigo is only the second person to witness it. Ichigo thanks him, and the duel commences and huge amounts of spiritual pressure are released. Uryū suggests they find a safer place to wait, but Orihime insists on staying. Ichigo realizes Byakuya has gained speed since activating Senkei, but is confident in his ability to counter it. While their swords are locked, Byakuya surprises Ichigo by summoning another sword from within the Senkei and skewering Ichigo's foot, nailing him to the ground, and then attacking him with Byakurai through the shoulder. Ichigo, now severely injured, struggles to move his unwilling body, while Byakuya's blade nears him. Ichigo fades towards death, and in his desperation, his inner Hollow appears, with its mask partially formed on Ichigo's face, blocking Byakuya's fatal blow with one hand and responding with two slashes to Byakuya's body. The inner Hollow tells Ichigo that his own body cannot handle the strains involved with using Bankai. Saying he will show Ichigo how to use it properly, the Hollow uses a black Getsuga Tenshō, surprising Byakuya, who escapes using Shunpo twice before finally getting hit by a surprise attack from the back. The Hollow is about to continue his attack when Ichigo intervenes and rips off the mask. He apologizes to Byakuya for the interference. Byakuya replies that he won't ask him about what just happened, and says that neither of them have enough strength to keep fighting for much longer. He suggests they finish the fight with one final attack. Ichigo agrees, but again asks why Byakuya did nothing to save Rukia. Byakuya replies that should Ichigo defeat him, then he will answer that question. Byakuya uses his Shūkei, focusing all the cutting power of Senbonzakura into one blade. Ichigo complements the beauty of the technique, but says all he can do is focus all of his Reiatsu into one single attack. Black Reiatsu collides with white Reiatsu as their swords clash. The effect is so powerful, it can be seen and felt throughout the Seireitei. When the echoes subside, both men sustain heavy injuries. Remembering the attack, Byakuya understands his sword has been shattered. He then answers Ichigo's question, explaining his beliefs about upholding the law even devoid of any emotional attachment. Ichigo answers that if he was in Byakuya's place, he would fight the law and end it. Byakuya understands Ichigo's perspective and lets him know that he had won, and that Byakuya will pursue Rukia no more. He then uses Shunpo one last time and disappears. Ichigo lets out a victory roar, but is forced to stop when the world around him starts spinning. He begins to fall, but his fall is broken when he bumps heads with Orihime. Orihime and the others gather around him and thank him for surviving. At the entrance to the Central 46 compound, Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya is resolved to enter even by use of force if necessary. As he cuts through the door, he realizes the alarm didn't go off and there are no guards at the door. He theorizes someone must have removed the guards and after entering, resealed the door, and deactivated the alarm to prevent any commotion. Tōshirō and Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto enter the building and it soon becomes clear that the place is deserted. They run down to the main hall, only to stop cold at the entrance, gazing in horror at what they have discovered. Shinigami Cup Golden As Kazuya Usaka, Heita Toujoin, Kei Uehara, and Ryohei Toba stand around Kon in Ichigo's body, Heita tells the others that the kids from Mitsumiya hired someone to help them, only for Kei to claim that it does not matter because they have the strongest helper before telling Kon they are counting on him, prompting Kon to tell the kids to count on him. When the Mitsumiya kids arrive with their hired help, Heita tells them they are late as Kon turns around and realizes with fear that they have brought Jinta Hanakari and Ururu Tsumugiya. However, Heita and Kei merely see them as two children, and as Kon tries to caution them, Heita points out that they even brought a stuffed animal as Kon freaks out upon seeing his plushie body attached to Jinta's hip. Characters in Order of Appearance #Makizō Aramaki #Ganju Shiba #Uryū Ishida #Orihime Inoue #Yasutora Sado #Yachiru Kusajishi #Rukia Kuchiki #Ichigo Kurosaki #Byakuya Kuchiki #Hollow Ichigo (taking over Ichigo's body) #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Rangiku Matsumoto Fights Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Byakuya Kuchiki: Rematch (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: *Hadō #4 Byakurai (白雷, Pale Lightning) Techniques used: *Senkei (殲景, Slaughterscape) *Shunpo (瞬歩, Flash steps) *Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer) *Shūkei: Hakuteiken (終景: 白帝剣, Endscape: White Emperor Sword) Zanpakutō released: Bankai: *Tensa Zangetsu (天鎖斬月, Heaven Chain Slaying Moon) (precedently released) *Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (千本桜景厳, Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms) (precedently released) Navigation Category:Episodes